justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GMRE
By policy, long talk pages get archived. See the archives for any previous discussions on this page: Archive 1; Archive 2; Archive 3; Archive 4; Archive 5; Archive 6; Archive 7; Archive 8; Archive 9: Archive 10; Archive 11; Archive 12; Archive 13; Archive 14; Archive 15; Archive 16, Archive 17; Archive 18 and Archive 19. Turns out people actually use discussions Take a look [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:18, March 20, 2018 (UTC) XD XD XD XD XD XD This [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:40, March 22, 2018 (UTC) So...Discussions eh? I guess their web design team has to do something... But why do they need to replace something functional? The new discussions are so unreadable up close, too much white and not enough width, looks like Facebook for goodness sake. What would be better is if they actually just updated the forum look instead, keeping all of the features but modernizing it slightly. That's the thing about forums, they look terrible but you can actually read the bloody things. Besides this new feature, notice that they never enforced the infobox change? Because it would break the whole site. Oh well, hope things are running well either than that. Cheers, Kronos Talk 21:52, March 27, 2018 (UTC) :They kept insisting that the forums are programmed poorly so they do work, but are a nightmare to keep working, or to fix in case of problems. Also, last I asked, they said they'd add more features to discussions during the summer. I'm guessing the discussions are probably more comfortable to use on a mobile device. GMRE (talk) 21:57, March 27, 2018 (UTC) ::Almost certainly are the discussions designed for cross-platform use, which usually sacrifices desktop user functionality for a better mobile experience. Oh well. If they intend to make it as feature-rich as forums are now, I can deal with that. Hopefully it can be customized visually. Kronos Talk 21:14, March 28, 2018 (UTC) :::I hate them honestly :::Wikia coding and tags don't even work on them [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:59, March 31, 2018 (UTC) I DID IT I DARE SOMEBODY TO TRY AND BUILT THIS [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:59, March 31, 2018 (UTC) I shall return I have found new meaning in life [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:55, April 4, 2018 (UTC) :I think I know what you mean. GMRE (talk) 15:08, April 4, 2018 (UTC) ::No, that's not what I meant ::And I'm back [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:39, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Take a look at the Russian wiki And see if there are any disappointed people in the game [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:50, April 12, 2018 (UTC) :I can't speak russian and I'm not going to bother to auto-translate and read their whole site. GMRE (talk) 21:55, April 12, 2018 (UTC) :Oh, I saw it. It was that latest comment. GMRE (talk) 21:58, April 12, 2018 (UTC) :Does that "trigger" you? GMRE (talk) 21:58, April 12, 2018 (UTC) ::Triggers me quite bad ::It think Putin will have no problem rallying his people against the "American imperialist" now [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:59, April 12, 2018 (UTC) :::That's nothing. He just wants to antagonize the u.s. He obviously doesn't want to fight america directly. I'm much more worried about the bullshit the russian media is reported to claim about the baltic states. For example, that apparently the only people who get a pension there are former SS members and that russians are not allowed to be buried at graveyards. They've been stating obvious lies about the baltic for about a decade now to make them seem like facists to justify an invasion. It's not without reason that NATO is beefing up the defenses there. GMRE (talk) 22:25, April 12, 2018 (UTC) ::::Well **** ::::Prepare for a war and make sure his populace is deceived ::::Well **** [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:13, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Archive my talk page And I will return I have apparently entered an extremely critical stage of depression [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 04:14, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Turns out this page wiping glitch is still around [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:02, May 3, 2018 (UTC) :Yes, I noticed that it must have been a glitch when I undid the edit that caused it. Otherwise the page history should have had a large red number in his edit details. GMRE (talk) 15:01, May 3, 2018 (UTC) Not to mock someone's grammar but Take a look at this and see if you can make any sense of it [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:46, May 10, 2018 (UTC) Hidden vandalism? Here [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:10, May 24, 2018 (UTC) :He added about japanese soldiers appearing at some location and then removed it himself. What's vandalous about it? I'm guessing he probably added about those soldiers who only spawn during the mission and then later realized that. GMRE (talk) 16:51, May 24, 2018 (UTC) ::I don't know ::Looked like some kind of a suspicious edit [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:55, May 25, 2018 (UTC) Take a look at this map and see if anything is... off about it [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 05:25, May 27, 2018 (UTC) :You haven't been doing missions in the southern areas? GMRE (talk) 08:22, May 27, 2018 (UTC) ::Wouldn't have made a difference ::In fact I haven't done a single faction mission yet outside of stronghold takeovers ::They're supposed to be proportional but ::I have no idea what's happening here [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:55, May 27, 2018 (UTC) So because of some ISP bullhickery My internet is offline and might stay that way for a while In the meantime I'm using an alternate WiFi device that can't last for very long Just letting you know [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:55, May 30, 2018 (UTC) :Problem fixed :Apparently some hardware suffered a problem [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:22, May 31, 2018 (UTC) If you've seen what I've said on Discord I might be off for a little while Maybe someone is on to me [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:58, May 30, 2018 (UTC) If there's any major news on here or on FF wiki Let me know through Steam This user is temporarily out [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:06, June 3, 2018 (UTC) I'm back Seems like a lot has changed [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:13, June 8, 2018 (UTC) New glitch Sometimes if you ride a bike into a car you and the bike will fly and you will die and spawn in that car it may be on pc and ps4 I did I on Xbox 18:40, June 5, 2018 (UTC) :Hmm... I added it to Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches. Right now it should be 62nt listed glitch. GMRE (talk) 20:30, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Redirect I think it would make sense to add a redirect to the article about the new country in JC4. Since Solís is written with an "í'" and not a classical "'i", it won't show up as a search result if you just search for "Sol'i'''s". Sadly, I don't know how to do this, that's why I'm asking you. Ercerus (talk) 13:55, June 11, 2018 (UTC) :I'll make a redirect [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385']] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:57, June 11, 2018 (UTC) **That's a good idea. That's why we have the redirect for Jose Caramicas. Most people don't have an "í" on their keyboard. GMRE (talk) 15:55, June 14, 2018 (UTC) So I don't know if you've seen the news or not But tomorrow my country's net neutrality laws are set to expire Or basically means I am unofficially ban hammered from the internet Depending upon if I'm back in about 8 or 9 hours I am either indefinitely out or fine Just letting you know ahead of time [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385']] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?]] 04:51, June 12, 2018 (UTC) Something you may want to look at Here [[User:Anonymous230385|'''Anonymous230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:40, June 13, 2018 (UTC) Gabriela Morales a hidden antagonist This is perhaps a weird coincidence, and I may be off but I have a feeling that she was the behind the scenes commander of the Black Forces in San Esperito, and Medici. Also, I have the feeling that the Anti gang merc from Mercenaries Must Die, might be one her best soldiers sent to train the anti gang unit (I also noticed the merc wore dark clothing, granted that was reused from Panau Secret Service but could this be a hint). Although, there is nothing from the developers that confirm this. This is just my little theory. What are your thoughts on this? User:MegasXLOHYEAH (talk) 12:52 AM :I don't think she was necessarily their leader as early as the San Esperito mission. A number of years have passed since then. And I also don't think the anti-gang mercenary was with the Black Hand. In that case why was he not just called a Black Hand mercenary? GMRE (talk) 15:55, June 14, 2018 (UTC) ::*Black Hand forces ::She probably wasn't the leader during San Esperito because according to Avalanche, they weren't even thinking about a future past San Esperito until they decided to add JC2 ::The anti-gang mercenary was explicitly called "a foreign mercenary" in the mission so he wasn't Black Hand [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:51, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :::Yeah, I'm probably way off at this point but it's fun to theorize. By the way, the Black Hand controlling the weather in JC4, could this be the Global Change Project mentioned in the JC3 DLC? User:MegasXLOHYEAH (talk) 3:33 PM ::::That would make sense. GMRE (talk) 19:50, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :::::Global Change Project :::::Well countries are generally wary of severe weather :::::So yeah it's definitely a possibility [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:04, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Question Does Solis have its own military, milita, or Police Force or is it just the Black Hand this time around? User:MegasXLOHYEAH (talk) 12:42 AM 6/15/2018 :Right now only the Black Hand are shown and so far :No sign of another faction besides some rebellion :I would dare to say there is no military or police force in Solís [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:00, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Do we need a category for dead people? Personally I find one unnecessary since the articles already summarize it quite well But look at Recent Wiki Activity and you'll understand [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:54, June 26, 2018 (UTC) :I saw it, I don't like it either. GMRE (talk) 14:57, June 26, 2018 (UTC) JC4 Boxart I like the idea you have for the boxart, I'll see if I can refine it a bit. Kronos Talk 20:53, July 1, 2018 (UTC) : (inserted for convenience) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:55, July 1, 2018 (UTC)